Cloud Nine
by IAmTheSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Lauren Lopez has had feelings for the one and only Joe Walker for a while but tonight is the night she tells him. Will it all go to plan or will she get shy and forget about her love for this boy? Lauren Lopez & Joe Walker *I do not own this image*


**Hey Guys!**  
**Soo... This is my first ever go at a Laurwalk (which is quite surprising since I have an unhealthy obsession with both of them and with Laurwalk) so please read and review!**

**P.S - I put it under 'Starship' because it was the closest thing I could get to Starkid! anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud Nine

It had been a long and tiring day at the final show of the Apocolyptour for Lauren, she was usually the energetic and bouncy type but ever since the start of the tour she just wasn't feeling herself...

Lauren had just been lying in her bunk on the bus when all of a sudden the one and only Joe Walker walked in, the only person she didn't want to talk to right now. She hadn't been feeling to great the past few weeks but it wasn't just any normal sickness bug she had, it was the love-sick bug!

Lauren and Joe had been best friends since college but she had never felt like this towards him and ever since this tour had started she had a sudden change of heart, she was slowly falling for Joe! (Or the Wox as she liked to call him).

"Hey Lo, what's up? You seem really down these past days, need somebody to talk to?" Joe asked as he climbed over to Lauren's bunk. She had been wanting to tell Joe how she felt for a couple of days now but she wasn't sure how she should do it, as she thought about it more and more, it was now or never. "Yeah, just got a bit of a bug. Want to snuggle?" Lauren asked her best friend, snuggling was an important part to their friendship. It was never anything romantic but they enjoyed just getting cosy under a blanket and watching movies! _"This is a bad idea! I can't tell him now? What if he says no? What would happen to our special friendship?" _Lauren thought to herself as Joe climbed into her bed and under the blanket she was lying with. Normally he would ask her which movie she wanted to watch and then they would lie in bed hugging and just generally chatting but today Joe climbed into the bed and the first thing he done was snake his arm round Lauren's waist, this was strange. _"Does he like me to! I hope he does! Maybe he will make the first move? What if Meredith told Brian and Brian told Joe I like him? What if he is just leading me on? Would he really do that to me?" _Yet again there were 101 thought running through Lauren's head but she just brushed them all away along with Joe's hand and sat up, out of Joe's reach. She wasn't ready, she had to at least chat with him before discussing her feelings! "What about the movie?" Lauren turned round to see Joe staring at her with some sort of twinkle in his eye. "Can't we skip the movie today, not really in the mood for a chick-flick, can't we just lie here chatting under the warmth of the covers?" Joe asked with the puppy dog eyes that Lauren just can't ignore. "Ugh...I suppose so..." Lauren replied in a joking voice. She hopped over Joe to get a couple more covers and then slid back into the bed with the boy of her dreams. _"Just do it Lo! So what if he says no, it's his loss!" _Lauren thought to herself again. She was going to do it. She was going to tell Joe how she felt. All of a sudden a giant hand grabbed both her petite little ones and pinned them above her head, and the tickle-fest began...

She tried to wriggle free but Joe was to strong. Because Joe had known Lauren for so long, he knew where every single one of her weak spots were! He just sat there attacking her ribs and her knees and the tiny little spot behind her ear that she found so ticklish. Finally Lauren managed to break free from her human chains and without realising it she had rolled straight on top of Joe. Their faces were millimetres from touching and out of no where Joe told Lauren something she had been hoping to hear that night, she just wasn't expecting Joe to be the one saying it. He stared into Lauren's giant chocolate button eyes and whispered to her "I love you..." it may have only been a whisper but it was loud enough for Lauren's heart to go into overdrive. "I..I think I love you to Wox" Lauren whispered back to Joe, it was a no-brainer. She loved him more than words could ever say. Joe slowly closed the distance between the pairs mouths and kissed her, this was the most magical moment she had ever felt. Lauren was on cloud nine with the boy she loved and there was nothing anybody could do to take her down.


End file.
